CountDown
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: "Alfred rápidamente tomo a Arthur en sus brazos y lo besó junto con un millón de fuegos artificiales...lo había logrado..." Arthur decide pasar Año Nuevo con Alfred, sin saber la sorpresa que le ha preparado Alfred. UsUk! HNY! D


**Título: Countdown **

**Pareja: JoKer o UsUk...el que más les guste xD**

**Canción: Give me Everything – Pitbull **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la canción ò_o**

**By Ray Kirkland**

**¡Happy New Year! w**

**COUNTDOWN**

Arthur, a diferencia de otros años que la había pasado solo o en guerra, para este Año Nuevo; había recibido muchas invitaciones. Por un lado Kiku invitándolo a pasar el Año Nuevo en su casa, por otra parte también Gilberth lo había invitado a ir a tomar, también Francis lo había invitado a ir a una fiesta, extrañamente Hong Kong también lo había invitad a una cena; incluso Toris se había acordado de él y lo había invitado a otra cena. Arthur estaba más que sorprendido y agradecido, ante tantas invitaciones. Pero una invitación inesperada hizo que rechazara el resto.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Alfred, que decía:

"**Hey! Don't you wanna come to the hero's place in New Year?" **(1: toda la conversación al final xD)

Arthur se quedo perplejo al ver el mensaje. Lo pensó unos buenos minutos, porque también le hubiera gustado ir a ver a los demás...pero por otra parte, hace mucho que no pasaba un tiempo con el menor. Estaba muy tentado a ir...pero...y si iba alguien más...ya no sería lo mismo.

Decidió mejor preguntarle, pero antes de enviar el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que preguntarle si iban a estar solos era demasiado comprometedor, entonces prefirió preguntarle indirectamente, le envió un mensaje que decía:

"**To a party? Who else is going?"**

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, rogaba que no lo haya malentendido... la respuesta le llegó un minuto después.

"**No! It's no a party! Just you and me, and the city. You wanna come with me?" **

Eso fue más que suficiente para cerciorarse de que no iba a haber nadie más, enseguida le envió la respuesta con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

"**Oh well, I will go, I don't have anything else to do..." **

Sintió cierta culpabilidad, la verdad es si podría hacer más cosas, podría ir a ver al resto, pero no iba a decirle así nada más que quería pasa tiempo con él y por eso iba cancelar las otras ofertas. La respuesta del americano lo dejo algo sonrojado.

"**Yeah! I'm so happy! Then come to NY at 20:00" **

Así que estaba feliz ¿eh? Arthur se sintió más contento, y se puso a llamara a todos para decirle que ya tenía algo planeando, primero llamó a Toris, que le dijo que no se preocupara y que para otra entonces, y le deseo también un Feliz Año Nuevo, después llamó a Gilberth, el cual le replicó que como podía rechazar una oferta del gran ore-sama, Honk Kong le dijo que podía venir a verlo después de las fiestas, Francis se puso a insinuarle cosas; y por un momento pareció adivinar que iba a verse con Alfred, pero Arthur le gritó y colgó rápidamente. Por último llamó a Kiku.

"moshi moshi nihon desu" –dijo la tranquila voz de su amigo japonés.

"Ah, Kiku soy yo, Arthur"

"Ah Arthur-san ¿cómo está?" –le saludo cordialmente.

"todo bien... ¿Y tu?" –preguntó alegre.

"También bien, algo ocupado con las compras" –Arthur supuso que eran las compras para la cena de Año Nuevo.

"Ya veo...oye Kiku –repitió el mismo patrón de palabras que había utilizado con el resto- respecto a lo de Año Nuevo...ya..."

"Va a verse con Alfred-san" –dijo Kiku con tranquilidad. Arthur no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

"¿c-como lo sabes?" –preguntó sorprendido.

"Bueno, no hace mucho Alfred-san me envió un mensaje diciendo lo muy emocionado que estaba, porque usted había aceptado pasar con él Año Nuevo" –explicó con clama el japonés.

"Ah...eso hizo..." –Arthur tenía las mejillas rojas, no se había imaginado que Alfred estaría tan feliz de que él haya aceptado ir con él.

"Si, me alegro por ustedes" –dijo con una débil risita.

"E-eh... ¿cómo es eso?" –preguntó nervioso. ¿Qué insinuaba su amigo?

"Ah bueno –ahora el nervioso era él- yo creí que...no quiero decir...bueno...d-de todas formas espero que la pasen bien" –dijo al final.

"Ah...si...gracias. Eso espero yo también"

"no se preocupe, seguro la pasaran bien –aseguró Kiku- ¿Tienen planeado que harán?" –preguntó algo curioso.

"Eh...no...pero dijo que habrá una especie de festival en Nueva York, ahí vamos" –dijo tratándose de imaginar qué clase de festival sería.

"Bueno entonces seguro se divertirán"

"Jejeje...si...seguramente... ¿y tu qué tienes planeado?" –preguntó tratando de evitar hablar más sobre lo que iba a hacer con el menor.

"Ah, bueno solo vamos a cenar, invité también a Heracles-san, y me dijo que vendría" –dijo Kiku con cierta timidez.

"Ah la pasaran bien entonces –dijo tratando de molestarlo a él también- los dos"

"Q-que...no...bueno...si...pe...Ah...si, seguramente si..." –admitió con la voz algo nerviosa. Arthur sonrió con todas sus ganas.

"Me alegra oír eso, bueno entonces nos estamos viendo después de las fiestas"

"A-ahh claro puede venir cuando quiera" –ofreció Kiku aliviado de que no lo molestara más.

"Tu también puedes venir" –ofreció también Arthur.

"Hai...entonces que le vaya bien en su cita con Alfred-san" –dijo con toda tranquilidad.

"Gracias, tu igual que la pases bien" –dijo Arthur sin darse cuenta de lo que Kiku había dicho.

"Entonces hasta entonces"

"Good-bye!"

No fue hasta unos instantes después de haber colgad que Arthur recién analizó eso último que le había dicho.

"**...entonces que le vaya bien en su CITA con Alfred-san"**

**CITA**

Se detuvo a pensar un momento, mientras volvía a ponerse rojo. ¿Podría llamársele cita? Se iban a ver después de todo, solo los dos...iban a hacer cosas juntos, charlar, pasar el Año Nuevo juntos...si podría llamársele '_cita_'.

Iba a tener una cita con Alfred...

Se puso rojo y sin decir nada de dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una buena taza de té, que lo relajara. Después de calmarse un poco pensó en lo que podría pasar el sábado...trato de hacerse una imagen de lo que Alfred propondría para hacer.

"_Ugh...creo que ya sé..._" –pensó de mala gana.

Se imaginaba que lo arrastraría por la atestada ciudad de un restauran de comida rápida a otro, comiendo hamburguesas, tal vez a irían a ver alguna de sus tontas películas de acción, después tal vez irían a la cuenta regresiva...a lo mínimo se darían la mano para desearse un Próspero Año Nuevo...

No estaba del todo mal...por unos instantes pensó que lo pasaría mejor bebiendo, o en una cena disfrutando con otras personas... pero al fin y al cabo sabía que pasar un buen rato con Alfred, aun haciendo las cosas que él quiera, lo hacía sentirse contento y complacido. No pasaban un Año Nuevo solo los dos, desde hace mucho...podría volver a sentirse cercano a él, aunque sea por una noche...pero eso ya era algo... sonrió complacido y continuó tomando su té.

Miró el calendario del Año que ya se acababa, faltaban aun dos días para el 31 de diciembre, sintió algo de impaciencia y nerviosismo, tendría que aguardar hasta e sábado en la tarde, cuando saliera para allá...

"_La paciencia en una virtud..."_ –se recordó a sí mismo.

Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, del otro lado el océano atlántico, en el continente americano, en las transitadas calles de Nueva York, todos se preparaban para recibir el nuevo año, adornaban las calles para el festival que siempre se celebraba en el centro de la ciudad. Las calles rebosaban de vitalidad y alegría, decoradas con luces, adornos, y todo tipo de atracciones.

En un departamento, que tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad, se encontraba Alfred, que al igual que su gente, rebosaba de felicidad. No solo por la llegada de un nuevo año, sino también porque había logrado invitar a Arthur para pasar juntos el Año Nuevo.

Así su plan ya estaba casi completo, solo debía ajustar algunos detalles más y su plan ya estaría completamente listo para el 31. Con una gran sonrisa de paseaba de un lado a otro, estaba muy emocionado ya quería que sea el sábado.

Dejó de dar vueltas y se fue directo a un estudio, donde se encontraba su amigo Tony, que trabajaba arduamente con un computador que lucía bastante moderno y avanzado.

"¿Cómo va todo Tony?" –preguntó entusiasmado Alfred.

"Ya casi..." –dijo su amigo sin dejar de trabajar en el computador, lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, era realmente algo importante, puesto que Tony trabaja arduamente y tenía toda su atención en la pantalla.

"¡Yeah, solo falta esto y todo ya estará listo para ese momento! –exclamó contento- mejor te dejo trabajando Tony –dijo mirando a su amigo- no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco, solo tu podrías hacerlo –Tony asintió con extraño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas- ¡cuento contigo!"

Salió de vuelta a la sala, y se asomó por la ventana para ver al ambiente en la ciudad, alegre, enérgico...

"Ah...si solo te imaginaras lo que tengo preparado Iggy –dijo Alfred con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero luego dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa algo tímida- espero...te guste..."

Siguió mirando por la ventana las calles de su ciudad tan alegres y adornadas, definitivamente todo saldría bien...lo tenía bien planeado, no podría fallar nada...nada...

"_¿Cómo reaccionaras...?"_ –se preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

(2 días después – 31 de Diciembre)

Arthur se encontraba en el avión, hacia NY, habían acordado verse en el aeropuerto, una vez llegara. Por primera vez había sentido nauseas durante un vuelo en avión, dejando de lado su primer viaje claro. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo a tal punto nervioso, que sentía que si comía o bebía algo durante el viaje acabaría arrojándolo. Su estómago le daba vueltas mientras más se acercaba la hora; entonces cuando anunciaron que ya llegaban a su destino, se quedo tieso en s asiento nervioso.

"¡Wow!" –exclamaron muchos al ver por la ventana, Arthur se asomó igualmente.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue la Estatua de la Libertad; iluminada, se erguía imponente, y detrás de ella vio la gran ciudad inmensamente iluminada, se dio cuenta rápidamente que esta estaba el doble de iluminada; en las calles había bastante movimiento y alegría. Una oleada de emoción mezclada con ansiedad; lo invadió por completo.

Esta vez tenía ganas de llegar de una buena vez, la expectativa de que se divertiría mucho lo envolvía. Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de ver a Alfred, hacía que se pusiera nervioso de nuevo.

Sin embargo llegaron en un santiamén; mientras bajaban del avión, les desearon un buen Año Nuevo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera nervioso de nuevo; después fue a recoger su maleta; y luego camino torpemente hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, donde el americano debería estar esperándolo. Y ahí estaba…

Alfred estaba parado entre la multitud con una enorme sonrisa, vestía su típica chamarra de aviador; y una bufanda azul.

Alfred estaba conteniéndose de saltar de alegría; sonreía a todo el mundo, las preparaciones de su 'Súper Plan' ya estaban todas, y no había absolutamente nada que podría salir mal. Cuando avizaron la llegada del vuelo de Londres de las 20:00, saltó de alegría y comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando a Arthur, y cuando lo vio se puso mucho más alegre. Arthur caminaba hacia él, con dificultad por la multitud, vestía un abrigo negro y una bufanda roja. Tenía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, y podía notar que estaba algo nervioso.

Entonces, cuando estaban a un metro, Alfred sintió un mareo…se puso nervioso súbitamente y apenas balbuceo un saludo.

"H-llo...A-thur…"

"Ah…hello" –dijo Arthur al ver extraña reacción.

"Ehh….bueno…ehhh…-Alfred se había enfrascado en la emoción a tal punto que los nervios lo atacaron en el último momento- ah…como e-estas" –dijo temblando de nervios.

"Ah…bien…estas… ¿Estás temblando?" –pregunto extrañado.

"Qué…ah…bueno…es la emoción del Año Nue…" –dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero fue interrumpido cuando Arthur puso su mano en su mejilla, tratando de verificar su temperatura, Arthur esperaba sentirlo frío, pero al contrario la cara de Alfred estaba muy caliente.

"¿Será fiebre?... Estás…" –pero el también fue interrumpido cuando Alfred puso su mano sobre la de Arthur, en un gesto…cariñoso.

"Si, no es nada" –aseguró con una sonrisa, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara. Se quedaron así mirándose unos instantes, antes de que Arthur retirara su mano ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole a todo dar. Alfred igual se puso algo rojo y supo disimular su nerviosismo.

"Bueno… ¿Vamos entonces?" –dijo tomando la maleta del inglés y dirigiéndose a la entrada sin esperar la respuesta.

"Ah…si…" –Arthur lo siguió entre la multitud que iba y venía.

"_Q-que fue eso…de hace un momento_" –se preguntó pensando en la extraña reacción del americano.

"_Ahh…porqué tenía que ponerme nervioso justo AHORA"_ –pensaba Alfred avergonzado.

Llegaron al auto de Alfred estacionado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, salieron de inmediato, y se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde Alfred tenía un apartamento. Al parecer dejarían ahí el equipaje de Arthur y luego saldrían. A Arthur le sorprendió que no fueran en auto, puesto que a Alfred le gustaba la comodidad de su auto y también detestaba pasar frío, y en las calles había una brisa helada aun.

Una vez dejaron el auto y la maleta, se dispusieron a salir a las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Naturalmente estaban el doble de congestionadas y alborotadas por la gran celebración, Alfred sonrió como siempre al ver aquella vitalidad y euforia en todas partes, en cambio Arthur sintió una leve molestia, estaba demasiado atestado para su gusto, era difícil caminar por las calles, porque te pisaba, te empujaban, o te llevaban con la multitud. Se dio cuenta de que muchos se dirigían hacia un lugar en particular, grandes grupos de personas iban emocionados y charlando.

"¿Sucede algo en particular en aquella dirección?" –preguntó señalando a otro grupo.

"Ah…eh…no…" –dijo con un tono poco convincente.

"Mmm… ¿Qué hay en esa dirección?" –preguntó suspicaz.

"Ah…nada…" –volvió a usar el tono poco convincente.

"Oye…"

"¡Ya se! Vamos a un restauran con una buena vista –exclamó el menor emocionado, y tomó a Arthur del brazo alejándolo de aquel camino que todos tomaban- ¡Creo que el hero sabe exactamente el lugar ideal!" –exclamó.

"Qué…ah…bueno… oye suéltame" –le pidió Arthur.

"Oh sorry" –dijo Alfred soltándolo. Arthur se limitó a seguir a Alfred para que no se perdiera.

Después de caminar por un buen número de manzanos, llegaron finalmente a un alto edificio; entraron refugiándose del frío, y se subieron a un ascensor, mientras estaban los dos solos esperando llegar al piso indicado, Alfred sintió otro ataque de nervios.

"_¡Qué hago….no parece en nada una cita!_" –Arthur por su parte estaba también nervioso y confuso.

"_Se supone que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos…pero…no se…hay algo extraño…_" –una vez llegaron al piso, fueron a un restauran, donde se acomodaron junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su orden, otro silencio incómodo los invadió. Alfred decidió romperlo.

"¡¿Q-qué te parece la vista?" –preguntó señalando hacia fuera de la ventana. Arthur no pudo negar que era bastante hermosa y sorpréndete, de noche los edificios se veían fantásticos, y las luces de la ciudad, de las calles y de los anuncios, hacían que la ciudad brillara, a lo lejos vio a costa, y a la pequeña Estatua iluminada en medio de las oscuras aguas.

"Se ve…bastante genial" –dijo después de seleccionar las palabras más adecuadas.

"Y el Empire State luce todavía más genial" –dijo mirando hacia el enorme edificio que relucía como siempre. Arthur paseó de nuevo su mirada por la ciudad, y alcanzó a ver que por le centor había un lugar muy iluminado, pero no alcanzaba a ver bien por los edificios,

"¿Qué hay ahí?" –preguntó.

"Ah, ahí esta Times Square" –dijo Alfred con una sonrisa, enseguida puso cara de susto, como si no hubiera debido decir eso.

"Ah…debe estar bastante iluminado" –comentó Arthur sin darse cuenta del susto de Alfred.

"Ah...s-si…por los anuncios y todo eso…" –dijo nervioso.

"Mmm….y… ¿Qué más planeabas para hacer hoy?" –preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ahh pues podríamos pasear por algunos centros comerciales –Arthur evito soltar un gemido, eso significaba ir a lugares muy congestionados- también podríamos pasear por la costa, hay un parque de diversiones ahí –dijo y Arthur sonrió, ese lugar seguramente ya no estaría tan lleno- luego a ver…" –a pesar de que Alfred parecía o saber muy bien que hacer y solo tenía 'consejos'. Sabía perfectamente a donde ir, lo había planeado minuciosamente.

"Por el momento me parece bien –dijo Arthur cuando le dejaron su comida, dejaron sus platos frente a cada uno y sacaron una botella de vino y les sirvieron a cada uno, luego dejaron la botella y los dejaron- y dime… ¿Qué haremos para el conteo?" –preguntó con más confianza, se sintió algo avergonzado por haber dicho: 'que haremos'. Alfred casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, espero unos instantes hasta recomponerse y dijo:

"Ahh…no había pensado en eso…" –mintió, si lo había hecho.

"¿No hay algún lugar donde se celebre en masa?"

"No que yo sepa…" –mintió de nuevo, si lo había.

"Ah…bueno…podemos ir a un edificio alto o algo así para ver los fuego artificiales ¿no?" –propuso vacilante.

"Ahhh…claro buena idea" –murmuró comiendo de nuevo.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, en el que comieron, hasta que esta vez Arthur fue el que lo rompió.

"Creí que celebrarían en algún lugar el conteo" –observó.

"Ahh…bueno…no… _Iggy deja de preguntar_" –rogó por dentro.

"Por ejemplo; en Londres prenden fuegos artificiales en el palacio donde está el reloj, la Reina y su familia observan y todo, al lado del Río Tamesis" (2)

"¿Ah si?...ahh creo haberlo visto alguna vez en la tele ¿Y qué más hacen?" –dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

"Ehh…bueno aparte de eso…el conteo y… -Arthur parecía extrañado de que Alfred le preguntara algo acerca de sus tradiciones- mucha gente se reúne para ver los fuego junto al río" –dijo comiendo un poco.

"Creo que Kiku también celebra con fuegos artificiales, encima de un lago o algo así"

"Es que encima del agua, los fuegos artificiales se ven bastante bien… además los suyos son bastante buenos" –comentó recordando una vez que los había visto y había quedado embelesado.

"Hablando de Kiku…has hablado con él últimamente" –preguntó tomando un sorbo del vino.

"Si, es que me había invitado a su casa y… -se detuvo, había metido la pata, se supone que no iba a decirle que había cancelado otra ofertas para ir a verlo, rápidamente pensó en un escape- …bueno no fui, es que también había invitado a Heracles y no quería molestarlos jejeje" –rió con nerviosismo y tomo un poco de vino.

"Ahh…Toris también me había invitado pero...le dije que iba estar contigo" –dijo con toda sinceridad y una sonrisita apenada. Arthur sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, Alfred había admitido sin ningún problema que había cancelado una oferta por estar con él. Se sintió mal por haber dicho aquella mentira. También sintió cierta tibieza al escuchar esas palabras, y se sonrojó un poco.

"Ah…ya veo" –dijo en voz baja, algo avergonzado.

"¡Tienes suerte de que el hero te haya invitado!" –repuso Alfred. En seguida Arthur dejó de aldo lo que hace unos instantes había sentido.

"Baka…" –masculló algo desilusionado.

"Bueno…después de esto, vamos a un centro comercial ¿no?" –preguntó emocionado.

"Ah…si claro…" –dijo Arthur más desilusionado.

"¡Great!"

Después de comer, cuando les llevaron la cuenta, Arthur estuvo por preguntar cuanto había sido su plato, pero Alfred le dio una tarjeta al mesero diciendo que él pagaría. Eso dejo muy extrañado al inglés, Alfred generalmente no pagaba todo por su cuenta, siempre pedía a alguien infantilmente que le prestara.

"_Es una cita después de todo_" –dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

"_Cita…_" –Arthur se sonrojó, y evitó mirar a Alfred.

"Bueno ¡Let's go!" –exclamó Alfred levantándose de la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de otros. Arthur el doble de sonrojado, se disculpó y salió rápidamente detrás del menor.

Y tal cual había sido el temor de Arthur, las calles seguían llenas, y cuando finalmente lograron a un centro comercial, lo encontraron bastante repleto, todos hacían compras a último momento, y se movían de aquí a allá. Algunas tiendas estaban ya cerradas y otra muy llenas.

Arthur no logró entender porqué Alfred habría sugerido ir a ese lugar, no había mucho que ver o hacer, estuvieron vagando por los corredores mirando las vitrinas con poco interés. Arthur creyó que Alfred quería comprar algo, pero cada vez que imaginaba que entraría en una tienda se pasaba de largo.

Entonces se detuvo finalmente en una tienda donde vendían toda clase de tarjetas, obsequios, peluches, y cosas por el estilo, estuvo escudriñando por la vitrina y entró con aire decidido. Arthur no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a aquello. ¿Qué podría querer comprar ahí? Cuando se disponía a entrar, una pareja salió, los siguió con la mirada: la chica abrazaba un oso de peluche que su novio le había comprado.

Aunque no supo bien el porqué eso le trajo un ramalazo de envidia y entró a la tienda alicaído. Buscó a Alfred por la tienda, pero solo encontró a padres con sus hijos o a más parejas, eso le hizo sentirse peor, así sin mirar nada salió de nuevo al corredor y echó a andar hacia un ventanal para mirar a la calle, por un momento sintió como si no debería haber ido ahí, debió haber ido a cenar con Kiku o con Toris, a ver a Hong Kong al que no veía desde hace mucho, incluso la idea de ir a beber con Gilberth le parecía bastante buena, pero ahí solo se sentía desdichado, y no sabía porqué.

Alfred salió y miró a Arthur apoyado en le ventanal, se acercó a él, con algo de precaución, en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba, lucía decaído y molesto.

"Iggy… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó algo preocupado.

"Ah –Arthur se sobresaltó al ver a Alfred- si…no es nada" –prefirió no decir nada y siguió al otro sin decir nada. Sentía como si realmente no debería estar ahí.

"¿Por qué no entraste a la tienda?" –le preguntó Alfred.

"Ehh…porque… no había nada que me interesara" –dijo con desinterés

"Yo encontré lo que buscaba" –dijo con alegría.

"Bien por ti" –dijo en tono tajante. No tenía la menor intención de preguntarle qué había comprado, aunque en el fondo si quería saber.

"Ah…bueno… -Alfred encontró su actitud de los más rara- entonces vamos ahora a la costa…" –le recordó, tratando de subirle los ánimos.

"Bien" –atajó y no dijo nada más.

En el largo y agitado camino hacia la costa, no volvieron a entablar conversación; Alfred hacía a veces comentarios como: "Qué lleno está ¿no?" o "Las calles se bien genial ¿no?" o "Qué frió que hace ¿no?" todo con intención de iniciar una conversación con su acompañante, pero este solo respondía con monosílabos, y con poco interés de hablar con el.

"¿_Y ahora que le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está así súbitamente?...se supone que debería estar feliz" –_se preguntaba así mismo Alfred.

"_Ojala acabe esto pronto…ya quiero irme de aquí"_ –se decía Arthur deprimido.

Una vez llegaron a la costa, que en efecto estaba vacía, a excepción por algunos que aun paseaban por ahí. Arthur pensó que tal vez estaba vacía porque la mayor parte de las atracciones estaban en la ciudad o tal vez por al fría brisa que venía del mar. Más allá vislumbró el parque de diversiones y una gran Rueda de la Fortuna era lo que más llamaba la atención. Se dirigieron hacia ahí, caminando por la costa. En silencio…

Alfred aun no comprendía porque Arthur se había molestado así nada más con él. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo para que se pusiera así. La sorpresa se iba a estropear si no recuperaba su buen humor, así que Alfred decidió preguntarle. Se detuvo y Arthur se detuvo también mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué…?" –iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

"Oye… ¿porqué te has enojado?" –preguntó sin rodeos.

"¿eh?" –Arthur lo miró confundido, a pesar de que sabía alo que se refería, prefería hacerse al loco.

"Estás extraño desde el centro comercial –repuso Alfred- estás molesto y cortante… no entiendo porqué –reclamó molestándose- si hice algo que te molesto entonces dime" –exigió con seriedad. Arthur se sorprendió al verlo serio, apartó la mirada algo acongojado y masculló.

"No pasa nada" –Alfred se molestó más, se acercó con aire decidido, asustando ligeramente al otro y lo tomó por los hombros, se acercó más a él obligándolo a mirarlo. Arthur se sintió bastante nervioso al tenerlo a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos azules lo penetraban con una mirada seria, y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

"Escucha –dijo con tono serio- si hice algo que te molesto dímelo, o si hay algo que te moleste, también. Sino no podré hacer nada al respecto, y como el hero que soy eso no está bien" –dijo con ceño fruncido. Arthur se quedo mirándolo unos momentos, y no pudo contenerlo y se puso a reír. Se separó de Alfred para reír efusivamente, dejando a un confundido Alfred.

"Jajaja…tu…tonto…jajaja…héroe…jaja" –Arthur no podía decir nada con claridad por sus ganas de reir. Alfred se molestó.

"¡O-oye! ¡Tómatelo en serio!" –le replicó.

"Eso hago…jaja…lo siento" –dijo ya pasándosele el ataque de risa. Alfred se sintió avergonzado e hizo un puchero.

"No te hagas la burla" –le replicó.

"No Lovago…en serio….solo…solo me pareciste gracioso" –dijo con una sonrisa. Alfred se sonrojó y sin decir nada más siguió caminando hacia el parque de diversiones, Arthur le siguió aun soltando alguna risa.

"_Al menos ya recuperó el buen humor_" –se dijo Alfred sin dejar de estar molesto, pero se sintió mejor al verlo sonreír.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y estuvieron paseando y observando las atracciones, finalmente se subieron a la Rueda de la Fortuna. Alfred seguía negándose a hablarle a Arthur, en cambio este estaba mucho, más contento que antes. El saber que Alfred se preocupada por él, le hizo retractarse de todo eso que había pensado, estaba mejor pasando el tiempo con Alfred que en cualquier otro lado. Miró hacia la ciudad, y se dio cuenta de que Times Square estaba un poco más iluminado; entonces Alfred habló.

"Entonces –dijo con tono mordaz- ya estás de mejor humor"

"Ah si, disculpa por lo de hace rato" –dijo con una sonrisa apenada y rascándose la cabeza.

"Tsk…molestarme así…" –reclamó Alfred molesto.

"Disculpa…y…gracias" –dijo mirando hacia la ciudad para evitar mirarlo, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Alfred lo miró halagado y dejó de lado su enojo, que Arthur le agradeciera y se disculpara era suficiente para ponerlo de buen humor a él también, pero antes le advirtió.

"Más te vale no amargarte de nuevo, es Año Nuevo después de todo"

"Si, ya lo sé…no te preocupes _A demás creo que empezaré bien este nuevo año_" –Arthur sonrió mirando a Alfred. Esa sonrisa dejó a Alfred embelesado y abrió la boca apunto de decir algo…

"Arthur…yo…te…" –pero se calló al instante.

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué?"

"Yo… ¡te tengo una sorpresa!" –dijo rápidamente.

"Ah… ¿Qué es?" –preguntó algo avergonzado.

"Espera y verás" –dijo Alfred con una sonrisa burlona.

"Esta… bien…" –aunque Arthur se moría de ganas por saber qué era.

Entonces curiosamente sus miradas se encontraron y se miraron el uno a otro, y de aguantaron la mirada varios minutos, sin saber cuanto tiempo exactamente se miraron sin decirse nada. Alfred sintió el extraño deseo de acercarse lo más posible a él y se fue inclinando hacia él. Arthur también tuvo el extraño impulso de inclinarse hacia Alfred, mientras más cerca mejor. Y en esa cabina de la Rueda se fueron acercando cada vez más cuando un extraño sonido los interrumpió, Arthur avergonzado de lo que estaba por pasar retrocedió y volvió a clavar los ojos en la ciudad, admirando su esplendor… A Alfred le entró un arranque de rabia y buscó lo que causaba el sonido, que provenía de él, era su reloj digital, la pantalla parpadeaba indicando la hora: 11:45

"¡Y-ya va ser hora!" –exclamó escandalizado.

"¿H-hora de qué?"

"¡Tenemos que bajar!" –para su suerte era última vuelta, y Alfred estaba pegado a la puerta, esperando que ya bajaran, Arthur lo miraba confundido, y trataba de preguntarle que pasaba, pero el otro no le prestaba atención. Cuando por fin les abrieron la puerta, Alfred tomó a Arthur de la mano y los sacó de ahí a toda velocidad, corrieron rápidamente hacía la calle y Alfred hizo detener al taxi más cercano que tuvo. Casi le gritó la dirección y este fue de inmediato. Arthur prefirió no hacer preguntas, el americano estaba tan desesperado que ni se había dado cuenta de que seguía tomándole de la mano. Arthur se sonrojó, y permaneció en silencio ignorando los alborotadores pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente. Peor no podía evita sentir curiosidad por aquello que tanto preocupaba a Alfred y por la sorpresa de la que le había hablado.

"It's here" –le informó el taxista deteniéndose al lado de un edificio.

"Thanks!" –Alfred le lanzó un billete y salió disparado jalando a Arthur. Cuando salieron del edificio, Arthur escuchó un gran barullo en la calle paralela. Alfred apresuradamente lo llevó dentro del edificio y parecía que quería salir a la otra calle por el otro lado del edificio. Corrieron a todo lo que daba sus piernas, y contad se acercaban, Arthur escuchó el barullo de mucha gente que se acercaba, entonces llegaron a una puerta, del otro lado se escuchaba mucho más fuerte, Alfred abrió la puerta de un golpe y salieron a la bulliciosa calle.

Arthur quedó deslumbrado, habían salido a la intersección de dos calles, habían millones de personas agrupadas ahí, todas atentas a un reloj que había en una pantalla, en lo alto de un edificio junto en medio de la intersección, en ese señalaba la hora, y todos lo miraban expectantes, a su alrededor habían muchas pantallas digitales grandes, por donde pasaban anuncios, videos, había mucha música y muchos bailaban emocionados. Había un pequeño escenario al pié del edificio donde se estaba presentando un grupo que entretenía a la gran multitud. Arthur miro a su alrededor sorprendido por las luces, la gente y la música, y obviamente la gran emoción que estaba por todas partes. Había algo que brillaba en lo alto del edificio donde estaba la pantalla con el reloj, en lo alto de una antena había una bola de cristal grande que brillaba de color rojo y azul.

"¿Sorprendido?" –preguntó Alfred subiendo el tono de voz para que le escuchara.

"Bastante… -admitió asombrado- qué…qué esta pasando…" –pero estaba tan deslumbrado que no paraba de mirara por todas partes.

"Jejeje…no te lo dije para que sea sorpresa, en Nueva York tenemos un festejo que es tradicional y muy popular: el descenso de la bola en Times Square –dijo señalando a la gran bola en lo alto- verás es una tradición que muchos se reúnan aquí para recibir el nuevo año, lo que hacemos es subir esa bola a lo alto de ese edificio, se espera hasta que llegue la hora y exactamente un minuto antes de medianoche empieza a bajar hasta el final de poste, llega justo cuando el media noche y ¡Boom! Hay fuegos artificiales, confeti y todos lo celebran –dijo con una gran sonrisa de emoción- claro, los últimos 10 segundo todos hacen la cuenta regresivo y luego gritas ¡Feliz Año nuevo!" –Arthur miró aun sorprendido a Alfred y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Y está era la sorpresa?" –preguntó.

"No, es parte de ella…ahora vamos tenemos que llegar a ese pequeño escenario, hay un lugar especialmente para nosotros, donde recibiremos el Año Nuevo" –Alfred tomó firmemente la mano de Arthur y comenzó a llevarlo entre la multitud.

**E-especialmente para nosotros…dos. **Ese comentario hizo que Arthur se sintiera ansioso y extrañamente alegre.

"_Es todavía mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado_" –a Arthur no le cabía en la cabeza que Alfred pudiera haber preparado algo así para los dos. Era una maravillosa forma de celebrar el Año Nuevo juntos, sin dejar de lado todo lo que habían hecho antes. Iba a ser el mejor Año Nuevo que había tenido hasta entonces, y lo iba a ser gracias a Alfred. Sintió un arranque de felicidad y siguió a Alfred tomando su mano firmemente, con las mejillas encendidas a causa del nerviosismo y la conmoción, unas lágrimas de felicidad amenazaron con salir y el se las quito de inmediato.

Alfred, estaba igual o más contento, su plan hasta entonces estaba saliendo de lo mejor, tal vez durante unos instantes pareció peligrar, pero ya estaba todo bien. Estaba más que ansioso, pronto llegaría el momento, pero no se dejaría llevar por los nervios, lo haría tal cual lo había planeado.

Entonces tuvieron dificultades para seguir avanzando por la multitud, y Arthur alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de un grupo de chicos.

"Bueno, los dejó debo ir a verme con Paola"

"Qué mal amigo eres" –replicó uno.

"Nada de eso, es que quiero cumplir con esa tradición" –dijo apenado.

"¿La de iniciar el año besando a tu pareja?"

"Exacto, este año lo recibiré besando a la persona que tanto quiero" –dijo antes de desaparecer entre a multitud.

Arthur entonces se sintió muy nervioso, la idea de besar a la persona que más quería no le parecía nada mal, pero cuando pensó en esa persona y le vino a la cabeza Alfred se puso rojo. Tenía que admitir que desde hace mucho que le gustaba Alfred, y sería muy bueno besarlo para iniciar el año, pero…Alfred no lo quería de la misma forma, y esa ilusión era simplemente imposible…

Lograron continuar avanzando entre la multitud, y Arthur estaba un poco decaído, hubiera sido mejor no haber escuchado esa conversación. Se acercaban cada vez más al lugar que Alfred había indicado, cuando el grupo que tocaba se retiró deseándoles a todo un Feliz Año Nuevo, subieron a recoger sus instrumentos, dejando aquel pequeño escenario vacío. En ese momento comenzó una canción a todo volumen, y todos se emocionaron.

**['Give me Everything – Pitbull ]**

Las pantallas digitales alrededor, comenzaron a iluminarse al ritmo de la música, mostrando figuras psicodélicas, todos se emocionaron el doble al ver el juego de luces junto con la música, muchos alzaron sus cámaras para captar el espectáculo. El gran momento que se iba acercando; en el reloj, la aguja minutera estaba centímetros de las 12 en punto.

**And better yet, go to Times Square**

"¿Tu planeaste lo de las luces?" –preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

"Mmm…si pero el que se encargó fue Tony, él sincronizó las pantallas con la música y el también se hará cargo del conteo y el descenso de la bola" –dijo dándole gran crédito a su amigo.

"Pues le ha salido muy bien" –dijo Arthur sorprendido, ni se tomó la molestia de discutirle la procedencia del amigo de Alfred como siempre.

"Jejeje así la sorpresa saldrá muy bien" –dijo Alfred guiñándole un ojo. Ya faltaba muy poco para que llegaran, Arthur se sonrojó cuando Alfred le guiñó el ojo, y una fugaz idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

**Tonight I will love love you tonight**

"_Yo…Yo… ¿Le puedo gustar a Alfred?_" -¿Qué otra razón podría explicar que el otro se lo tomo tan en serio y haya planeado todo eso con tanto entusiasmo…Alfred podría querer a Arthur de la misma forma en que a Arthur le gustaba él… ¿Le daría un beso al recibir le Año Nuevo? Esa posibilidad hizo que Arthur sintiera dentro de sí una pequeña esperanza…y quiso que llegara el momento de una vez por todas.

**Let's do it tonight**

Ya estaba por llegar, vio una cerca que separaba a la gran mayoría del escenario, tenían que llegar ahí, el corazón le latía a todo dar…ya casi…

"¡¿Alfred?" –una voz hizo que ambos se detuvieran y giraran para ver a una chica rubia, de ojos celestes que saludaba al americano con alegría, a su lado su amiga rubia igual y de ojos verdes. Alfred hizo una mueca de molestia pero no pudo evitar acercarse para saludarlas. ¡Debía apurarse!

"Ah…Amelia" –saludó.

"Hola… no creí que te encontraría aquí" –dijo abrazándolo con entusiasmo, Arthur sintió un arranque de celos. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué relación tenía con Alfred? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba así nada más?

"Bueno…íbamos a lo del conteo" –dijo con prisa Alfred ¡Tenía que apurarse!

"Hola Alfred –le saludó su amiga- creo que… -dijo mirando l estado ansioso del americano y luego a Arthur- creo que estamos interrumpiéndote ¿no?" –a Alfred le hubiera encantado decir que si y que no tenía tiempo, pero Amelia replicó.

"Qué dices, claro que no…"

"La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa" –dijo Alfred tratando de sonar educado.

"Vaya…qué forma de tratar a tu ex novia es esa" –replicó la otra. Arthur se quedo tieso, Alfred es espantó.

"No…no quise" –Arthur miró a Alfred sin poder creérselo.

"Esta bien… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras…? Ah…tienes compañía" –dijo recién percatándose de Arthur, lo cual lo molestó más de lo que estaba.

"Si, si, si… ehhh –Alfred se asustó, y se inclinó hacia Arthur- porqué no te adelantas, ve detrás del escenario, hay un pequeño palco…ahí espérame" –Arthur se sintió ofendido y molesto y se fue sin decirle nada.

"¿Quién era?" –preguntó Amelia.

"Nadie" –dijo tajante.

"Amelia… -dijo su amiga- realmente estamos molestando" –le advirtió.

"A qué te refieres Alice" –le espetó la otra.

"La verdad –vaciló Alfred- es que si…"

"Eh…explícate…" –le exigió Amelia.

**Give me everything tonight…**

Mientras Arthur fue hacia la cerca y le dejaron pasar, fue de mala gana al dichoso palco detrás del escenario, tenía una excelente vista del reloj y la gran bola. Estaba muy enojado, primero por la intromisión de esa chica y por otra parte la actitud de Alfred… ¿Por qué le había dicho que se adelantara? No quería que la otra se enterara de su cita ¿o qué? ¿Se avergonzaba de él? ¿ y cómo es eso de que era su ex novia? Por qué no simplemente le decía que estaba con él y listo, así le demostraría que se había olvidado de ella…a menos que…Arthur sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y todo se le derrumbó…

"A menos que le siga gustando...eso explicaría…"

Rápidamente miró hacia donde había dejado a Alfred con las dos chicas, estaba hablando con ellas, la tal Amelia reía y Alfred también, ambos se sonreían… Arthur sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago…entonces la piezas encajaron…a su parecer…

"Soy un tonto… -dijo para sí mismo- por creer que…podía gustarle…claramente le sigue gustando esa chica…y…no quería que me viera con él…seguramente le está diciendo que solo soy un amigo…nada más…eso explica su nerviosismo cuando la vio…Realmente soy un idiota…por pensar siquiera que podría llegar gustarle…"

_¿Y todo lo que planeó para hoy?_

"Seguramente solo se acordó de mi…o tal vez nadie más pudo…si le hubiera dicho que no, seguramente la llevaba a ella…"

Arthur comenzó a temblar de la rabia y el dolor…

_¿Y esa sorpresa?_

"Solo era esto… -dijo mirando a su alrededor- es una magnífica celebración…solo quería enseñármela…nada más…" –sintió como se me estrujaba el corazón…las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Volvió a mirar hacia Alfred, y esta vez lo encontró abrazando a la chica, se separaron sonriéndose. Arthur sabía que Alfred volvería para celebrar el Año Nuevo como le había dicho.

"Seguramente quiere quedarse con ella…en ese caso…"

'**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

Arthur se dirigió hacia la cerca por el otro lado para que no lo viera y salió sin que nadie lo viera, se mezcló rápidamente entre la multitud que se apegaba más, puesto que ya faltaba muy poco para Año Nuevo, comenzó a alejarse a duras penas del escenario y en el camino varias lágrimas manaron de sus ojos.

"No quiero ser una molestia…si puedo al menos brindarle un buen Año Nuevo me sentiré mejor…" –dijo tratando de detener las lágrimas.

"ajá…así que vas a…bueno entonces ve querido" –dijo Amelia después de que Alfred le había explicado todo.

"Lo siento…no fue mi intención ser maleducado…" -la abrazó como disculpa.

"No te preocupes…ahora ve" –dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias…entonces voy…"

"Se acaba de ir…" –dijo Alice.

"¿eh?" –ambos la miraron.

"Acabo de verlo salir d la cerca…creo…" –Alfred no le dejó acabar, corrió hacia la cerca, la cruzó de un salto y corrió hacia el palco, lo encontró vació, entonces todo lo que Alfred había planeado con tanto empeño, y entusiasmo, se fue a la basura. Todo, por un pequeño y estúpido error suyo al final…lo arruinó todo, cayó de rodillas…se sentía de lo peor…lo había echado a perder.

**Grab somebody sexy and tell' em hey!**

"¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora? –gritó de rabia- se supone que lo celebraríamos juntos, así fue como lo planee –pero Alfred no había previsto encontrarse con su ex; justo en ese momento, y al parecer, Arthur había malentendido todo - ¡No debí decirle que se adelantara! –hubiera bastado con decirle a Amelia que le explicaría después y hubiera seguido con él, pero sabía que la chica era terca y les hubiera seguido molestando; así que decidió explicárselo- no debí dejarlo ir… ¡Maldición!" –estaba cargado de ira y rabia. Y una vocecita retumbó en su cabeza.

_Vas a dejar que se vaya… ¿Así no más?_

Alfred pegó un salto y subió al escenario.

"No dejaré que te vayas así no más…no te dejaré ir…no ahora que estamos tan cerca de…" –se paró en pleno escenario buscando entre la multitud. Nadie se percató de él, puesto que otra cosa llamó la atención de todo en lo alto del edificio. Alfred vio aterrado como el reloj marcaba: 00:59 y comenzó la cuenta regresiva del último minuto, la bola en lo alto comenzó a descender lentamente.

**Tonight I will love love you tonight**

"¡NO! ¡Tony retrásalo!" –gritó y continuó buscándolo. Pero la multitud no se lo permitía.

"tiene problemas para encontrarlo –dijo Amelia- es mi culpa… -se puso a pensar como ayudarlo- ¡Ya se! Alice súbete a mis hombros y búscalo desde arriba!" –dijo agachándose, Alice se subió rápidamente y Amelia se enderezó, y Alice buscó a Arthur con desesperación. Alfred igual lo buscaba y comenzaba a desesperarse contad el tiempo se acababa.

"No lo lograré…" –murmuró devastado.

"¡Ahí esta!" –gritó Alice al ver a Arthur, felizmente no muy lejos, le costaba avanzar por la multitud que miraba al reloj- "¡ALFRED!" –gritó Alice, Alfred la miró y miró hacia donde ella señalaba, y lo vio…

Arthur avanzaba con lentitud entre la multitud, cabizbajo y con los hombros hundidos, los demás lo empujaban y a él no parecía importarle

Saltó del escenario, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud que al emocionarse se lo hacia mucho más difícil, sin embargo no iba a rendirse al final del camino, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil…Arthur le gustaba desde hace ya mucho, y ya era hora de decírselo, había planeado el momento perfecto para decírselo… empezar el Año declarándosele y besándolo como decía una de las más grandes tradiciones en esa celebración…y no iba a dejar ir esa grandiosa oportunidad por un error suyo y por un malentendido… Alfred giró para ver cuanto tiempo tenía: 00:28

**Give me everything tonight!**

"¡Puedo alcanzarlo!"

Se abrió paso entre empujones, y a nadie le importó todos estaban atentos al reloj, Arthur estaba cada vez más cerca, pero la gente le cerraba el paso saltando, bailando…

"Vaya forma de pasar el Año Nuevo" –murmuró Arthur que era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, ni se había fijado en el reloj, dedujo por la emoción de todo que ya había comenzado la cuenta regresiva, pero no tenía menor interés en celebrarla…su Año Nuevo ahora era uno de los peores…

00:15

**Excuse me…**

Alfred apresuró el paso lo más que pudo y se abrió paso casi a golpes, Arthur estaba tan cerca…Estiró su brazo para agarrarlo, el tiempo se el acababa…La bola descendía peligrosamente cada vez más…

00:10

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

El conteo comenzó y todos contaron emocionados, Arthur escuchaba a los demás como si estuvieran muy lejos, Alfred se acercaba más…estiraba su brazo…debía ser rápido no habría tiempo para palabras…

**¡Three! **

Alfred alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Arthur obligándolo a darse la vuelta, los ojos verdes de Arthur brillaron al verlo. La bola brilló más.

**¡Two!**

Alfred, cansado se acercó rápidamente a él. La bola ya casi ni se veía, brilló por última vez.

"Q-ué…" –iba decir Arthur pero…

**¡One!**

Alfred rápidamente tomo a Arthur en sus brazos y lo besó, justo cuando todo el mundo gritó al unísono, justo cuando la gran bola se perdió y un millón de fuegos artificiales explotaron a lo largo de toda la calle y en lo alto del edificio.

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

En la pantalla donde había estado el reloj apareció: ¡Happy New Year! 2012.

Alfred seguía besando a Arthur que parecía muy sorprendido. Una enorme lluvia de confeti proveniente de todas partes, llovió encima de todos, Alfred tomó a Arthur por la cintura acercándolo lo más que pudo a él. Un enorme alivio invadió al americano, y se sintió triunfante…lo había conseguido!

Arthur por su parte se encontraba aturdido por la rapidez de lo que había ocurrido, sintió una ola de felicidad mientras Alfred lo besaba apasionadamente, se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras una lluvia de confeti azul y rojo los cubría, y todos a su alrededor celebraran, no fueron la única pareja, pero probablemente de los pocos que se besaban con gran pasión y satisfacción.

La falta de aire se hizo evidente y ambos se separaron para mirarse; Alfred lo miró con profundo cariño, mientras Arthur tenía las mejillas encendidas, lo miró sin poder creerlo que estaba pasando con los ojos algo vidriosos.

"Arthur… -Alfred se inclinó chocando su frente con la de él- yo…lo siento…no quise" –pero rápidamente Arthur puso en dedo en sus labios callándolo, negó con la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Alfred" –murmuró Arthur sonriéndole con una enorme felicidad dentro de él, las lágrimas se asomaron…lágrimas de alegría.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Arthur…" –le murmuró Alfred con una sonrisa también.

Las palabras estaban por demás, Arthur se acercó buscando sus labios y volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión, la lluvia de confeti seguía cayendo, los fuegos artificiales sorprendían a todos, al igual que las luces de las pantallas…

Pero nada de eso los atraía más…simplemente el que estaban los dos juntos…

Habían empezado muy bien el nuevo año…con en beso…

**The End**

(1): Alfred: 'Oye, no quieres venir a la casa del héroe en Año Nuevo?' Arthur: 'A una fiesta? Quién más asistirá?' Alfred: 'No, no a una fiesta! Solo tu y yo, y la ciudad Quieres venir conmigo?' Arthur: 'Oh bien, iré. No tengo nada más que hacer' Alfred: 'Si! Estoy feliz! Entonces ven a NY a las 20:00' Algún error son libres de corregirme, m inglés es algo precario.

(2) No sé si realmente se celebra así en Londres el Año Nuevo, pero recuerdo que en una película era así :I Perdón por no tener tiempo de averiguar bien u_u

**Notas de Ray:**

**Acabé…acabé! =D**

**De verdad creí que no lo lograría a tiempo, puesto que la idea se me vino ayer, y kami-sama sabe cuantas horas estuve en la compu de mi tío escribiendo como condenada xD**

**Pero valió la pena! Alcancé a acabarlo a tiempo, ahora saldré volando a un Internet en la calle para publicarlo ^w^ **

**Como dije, la idea se me vino ayer, y apenas tuve tiempo de averiguar como se celebra en Times Square el año bueno, puesto que es muy popular, pero no sabía nada de la bola y eso jejeje y no alcanzó para averiguar de Londres tampoco T^T**

**La música la elegí porque es una de mis favoritas del año y le iba bien, al menos al final; en el beso ;D**

**Decidí comenzar este año haciendo un fic de UsUk (JoKer -.-U) y me alegra mucho haberlo acabado a tiempo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un review please! **

**Tal vez sea tarde o antes (depende de su uso horario) pero de todas formas:**

**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ (Aquí aun es temprano he acabado esto a las 20:35 :/)**

**Ja~ Good-Bye!**

**Ray Helena Kirkland**

**PS: estoy publicando esto a las 21:09 me pase de más 9 minutos Shinobu no me mates ¬¬**


End file.
